At the Beach
by SincerelyYourSecret
Summary: Sebastian was enjoying a nice peaceful day at the beach that is until a cute brunette shows up and starts flirting with him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I have no clue where this came from and I am pretty sure it is complete crap but no one has ever paired this two together and I think they would be cute together. **

Sebastian was completely happy at this moment in time. Yea parts of his life kind of suck, like how his parents were divorced or that he was accused of using steroids or that he will never get to do one of the only things that made him happy. But right now laying on a blanket on the beach in California, he was completely happy.

"Hey Bass," Sebastian's best friend sense he started at Dalton Academy, Jeff Sterling had plopped down in the sand next to him.

"Hey Jeffy, isn't this just fantastic?" Sebastian said closing his eyes again and just feeling the warm sun beat down on his bare chest.

"Yea it is pretty fantastic, beats Ohio any day. By the way, don't look but there is this sexy brunette hanging over to your left with some other guys who cannot stop checking you out."

"Seriously? How sexy?"

"Um here sit up and look at me. The best thing about aviators is that they are super reflective." So Sebastian did just that and looked at the boy who supposedly checking him out.

"Which one, there are like three brunettes over there?" Sebastian said trying really hard to not just turn around.

"The tallest one with all the muscle and the great hair."

"Are you sure he was checking me out? He seems pretty engrossed in the conversation he is having with the blonde.

"I am freaking positive Bass. He looked once therefore he was curious, when he looked twice he was interested and he has looked over like five times, he wants your attention. Oh my God he is coming over here, I am out of here love you." With that Jeff ran off to go play in the water with most of the other Warblers.

"Hey," the sexy guy said as he walked over to where Sebastian was sitting.

"Hey," Sebastian shot back with a flirty smile "I couldn't help but notice that you keep looking over here. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no I didn't mean to freak you out or anything but you are just too cute there was no way I could not come over here and introduce myself. I am James, James Diamond of Big Time Rush."

"I am Sebastian Smythe and sorry but should I know what that is?"

"We are a boy band. Me, my best friend Kendall who is kind of our leader, Logan who is a freaking genius and Carlos who is…well I don't know to explain Carlos he is like the crazy one."

"Oh and which one are you?"

"Why don't you guess?"

"I would have to go with the super sexy one." Sebastian said with a wink.

"Are you from around here?" James said while flashing Sebastian his cocky superstar smile.

"No me and the idiots causing a ruckus over there," Sebastian says pointing to where most of the Warblers are "are from Ohio. We should be getting ready for the show choir nationals but we got kicked out of competing by one of our rival show choirs. They preformed Gangam style at Sectionals and so of course they lost but didn't want to own up to the fact that they sucked so they accused us of being on steroids even though only one of us was and none of us even knew about it but him. I am sorry I am completely ranting, you don't want to hear about my boring life."

"Boring? That is a lot more exciting then what is going on around here."

"How so? You just said that you are in a boy band that has to be exciting. I bet girls just throw themselves at you."

"Were you not listening when I came over and called you cute? The opposite gender holds no appeal to me but you on the other hand…"

"It would really suck right now if I wasn't gay, because I am pretty you would have just gotten punched in the face." James laughed and threw his head.

"Yea you are probably right. Do you want me to put sunscreen on you back for you? You are starting to look a little red."

"Sure." Sebastian said grabbing the sun block out of his bag and rolling over onto his stomach, "just be careful with my shoulder. I have a lacrosse injury that is still healing." James grabbed the sun block from Sebastian and once he was settled on his stomach he sat down of the boy's upper thighs, smacking Sebastian's butt before sitting before starting to rub in the thick liquid.

"So lacrosse huh? I used to play hockey back in Minnesota but I haven't really gotten on the ice much sense we moved here." James continued to rub in the sun screen while talking about hockey, Minnesota and his family back home which consists of just James' divorced parents. Then Sebastian started telling James, a complete stranger, things he had only ever told Jeff. He told him about his parents and how they got divorced as well, he told him about his little sister and lastly he told him about the Warblers and all of the crazy stuff they do together. But all too soon the sun started to fall below the horizon making the most beautiful sunset Sebastian had ever seen.

"Sebastian would you like to come over to my apartment with me? Or maybe back to you hotel room? Don't get me wrong, I am not offering a one night stand I know that you have trouble with relationships but I really like you Sebastian. So what do you say?"

"You apartment would probably be smarter, I am sharing my hotel room with Jeff and there is no way he will let us have to room to ourselves tonight."

"Okay," James said with a wink getting up and offering Sebastian his hand "I will just suggest to Kendall that he should go have a movie night with Jo and not come back till tomorrow."

The ride back to James' was pretty uneventful. The most exciting and funny thing being that when Sebastian text Jeff to tell him and the rest of the Warblers that he would be back at the hotel and they shouldn't worry. They all sent him text messages back saying things like "get some Smythe" and "Have fun" or from Trent "Be Safe". That one had both James and Sebastian laughing quite hard. Pulling up to the Palm Woods was defiantly not something Sebastian had expected. What was even more impressive was the Palm Woods pool that James had stopped at to talk to a couple of people on their way up to James' apartment. Apartment 2J was exactly like Sebastian would expect an apartment for four hockey playing/singing teenage guys would look.

"Come on my room is this way." James said pulling Sebastian down one of the hallways to a door that had K & J painted on it. When James opened the door Sebastian noticed that one the room was a lot cleaner than he expected and two that he James were not quite alone yet. Laying on one of the beds was a blonde guy in gray skinny jeans, a blue flannel, and a gray beanie.

"Hey Kenny." James said trying to get the guys attention.

"Sup Jaime." The guy who Sebastian was just going to guess was Kendall; the guy didn't even look up from his phone.

"Kendall, dude look at me when you talk to me." James snapped at Kendall.

"Dude what is so….oh…OH. Do you want me to go?" Kendall asked finally looking up and seeing Sebastian standing next to James. "Hi I am Kendall."

"Hey I'm Sebastian."

"Right so I am going to go hang out with Jo." Kendall said getting off of his bed and leaving Sebastian and James in the room alone. James shut the door after Kendall was gone and led Sebastian over to his bed, gently pushing the boy down.

"You are in for one hell of a night Sebastian." James growled in Sebastian's ear as he lightly bit the lobe

**A/N: Please tell me if you liked it or if you hated it or even if you want more. **

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Can we all just pretend that the wait for this was not that freaking long? I mean really I did mean to write this summer but I just needed a break and so I took one and it was awesome and I have some great ideas that I cannot wait to get out to you guys. I hope you guys like this, whatever this is. Thank you to all who did what you do and I love you all. Enjoy. **

James couldn't believe his luck, at the beginning of the week he was complaining to Kendall that there weren't any hot guys for him to date and then he met Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe was everything that James wanted in a boyfriend, he was witty, athletic, smoking hot, and the boy had the voice of an angle. But the one thing that James loved most about Sebastian was that Sebastian didn't really care when James acted a little ditzy, if fact Sebastian thought it was cute. Sadly though the week was coming to end, this meant that Spring Break was ending and the Warblers would go back to Ohio and Big Time Rush would get back in the studio to start recording their new album.

"Hmm stay with me." James said in Sebastian as they lay in James bed after some of what Jeff and Carlos had nicknamed 'Sebames time'.

"I wish I could James but sadly I have to graduate from High School before I drop everything and run off to California to be with you." James knew that Sebastian didn't want to talk about any of this.

"Bas, baby I get that you have to graduate and you know that I do not want you to just drop everything and run out here. But all of that doesn't mean that I am not going to miss you after you leave tomorrow."

"I understand Jamie; I am really going to miss you too. Just think of it this way; we can call and text every day, Skype whenever we both are free and it really is just a few weeks until I graduate and move here to LA to start school."

"But ugh I am going on tour next week to start our summer tour thing and there goes any possibility of us hanging out at all this summer before school starts up again."

"James calm down, you are going to be in Ohio in like July and we already have everything taken care of so that I will be backstage hanging out with Mr. Walrus and his assistant. We can hang out that weekend, you can do your thing on stage, we can hang out someone more in your hotel room and then you can man up and finish your tour while I make sure everything is set up and ready for me to move in to my new LA apartment."

"Okay Bas, you are right like always."

"Damn right I am." Sebastian said and placed a kiss on James neck before sitting up and looking for his discarded shirt.

Faster than Sebastian or James wanted it was time for Sebastian to head back to Westerville, Ohio. Where he would be greeted with the drama that followed him all around that miserable town, the steroid scandal, the New Directions being total dirt bags, training for Lacrosse, and his final grades but honestly he really didn't care about all the drama or what people thought of him but it was still exhausting. The thing that was bugging Sebastian most about going back home was that he was going to miss James, a lot. Ever sense Paris Sebastian had said that he didn't do relationships and that he would rather screw around then settles down and actually caring about someone as much as he cared about James scared him. Before he left for L.A he hadn't decided on a school, hadn't fully decided on where he even wanted his life to go and now is making promises to a boy he met a week ago and may possibly love him.

"You batter not forget about me James Diamond." Sebastian said while hugging James as hard as he could, waiting for his plane to board.

"As long as you don't forget about me Sebastian Smythe." James said leaning his forehead on Sebastian's. "Plus you have my lucky white v-neck and my purple bandanna."

"Yea well you have my Dalton Academy athletics shirt and one of my school ties so I think we are even."

"I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you to but we will see each other in a few weeks."

"I know." With that James kissed Sebastian with everything he felt and everything he couldn't yet saying hoping that Sebastian understood it all.

Watching Sebastian leave on that stupid airplane was the worst feeling James had ever felt, he finally understood how Kendall kind of sort of felt when Jo left for New Zealand except James knew he and Sebastian were going to see each other in a few weeks and that he knew he would call as soon as his plane landed. Knowing all of that did not make things any easier. All of this still shocked James, he wasn't out as gay so him walking up to a guy in public and hitting on him was totally not something he just did on a day to day basis. Something else he didn't do was feel like he may possibly be in love with someone and that scared him more than anything.

**START OF SUMMER TOUR**

"So we are super excited to be starting our summer tour, our first show out here was amazing and we really cannot wait to meet more of you. See you next time I actually remember to film some bus stuff, I am out." Carlos said to his camera after showing it around their tour bus and talking a little bit about how their tour was going even though it only started yesterday.

"Dude James, I hope you don't care that I may have gotten you in the background while I was filming." Carlos said while starting to edit the video so he could post it online.

"Nah I really don't care, I always look good." James said with a wink then doing his face, which consisted on him pouting while doing sprit figures down his face.

"Alright pretty boy but how about we hit the sack because I am dead tired and I can only handle so much of you."

"Whatever 'Los you love me and you know." James said shoving Carlos, neither of them realizing that while Carlos was filming the camera had a clean shot at the back of his shirt which may have said "Smythe" and the number 17 underneath it.

"Carlos, Carlos"

"Kendall how are you and Jo?"

"Logan is it true that you are dating up and coming actress Camille Roberts?"

"James is it true…"

All the boys could hear were the reporters yelling questions at them as they made their way into the large building that held the set for some local news station.

"Watch were you're going caterpillar eyebrows, some of us have places to be." Shrieked tall blond women in a track suit when Kendall accidentally ran into her.

"I am so sorry." Kendall tried to say but she just pushed past him but then turned around and stared at James.

"You," she shouted pointing at James "Mr. I am to fabulous where did you get that tie?"

"Um I don't see how that is any of your business." James said looking down at the blue and red stripped tie that hung around his neck.

"You listen here, those pretty little singing birds are not welcome after what they did to my perfect little hobbit and porcelain so if you are one of them you may as well just right back out that door."

"You have us mistaken for someone else ma'am." Logan said taking the frightening women's attention off of James "We are the band Big Time Rush and we are doing an interview here and actually-

"Yea do I look like I care just carry on." She barked at the guys before storming out of the building but not before knocking over a few people on her way.

"Sebastian!" Jeff yelled as loud as he could. "The interview is on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sebastian yelled back as he sauntered into the room before plopping down on to the couch next to Jeff.

"Do you ever take that thing off?" Hunter asked pointing to his wrist which had James' purple bandanna wrapped around it.

"Shut up Clarington I am trying to watch the news." Sebastian said while blushing, which made every laugh but quite down when they interview started.

"So boys tell us how has your tour been going?"

"Great, we absolutely love performing and meeting all of our fans." Kendall replied with a smile.

"But how have the living conditions been? I mean you guys are living in such cramped spaces is that hard?"

"A little bit but we are pretty much used to living so close to each other and we just have to make sure we respect each other's space and stuff." Logan told the interviewers.

"Speaking of this though, Carlos you have videoing a lot that goes on the tour. Is that hard to do while still trying to respect your band mate's privacy and space?"

"I mean sometimes but I just video when I really remember to."

"Right, right. Now James, on to what we are all wondering where did you get that shirt that says "Smythe" on it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you are wearing in a few of Carlos' videos. It is a Dalton Academy shirt correct?" She didn't even give James time to respond before asking more questions. "And well "Smythe number 17" would have to be Sebastian Smythe who plays as number 17 on the Dalton Academy Lacrosse team. Why would you be wearing his athletics department shirt? Also why are you wearing a Dalton Academy tie? Are you and Mr. Smythe in a relationship?"Everyone in the Warbler room was silent as was everyone in the studio as they were waiting for James' answer.

"Shit." Sebastian said as he stared at the interview in horror.

**A/N: Snap crackle pop what do you think is going to happen next? That is a great question Secret, I wonder what will happen next. I don't know Secret you will just have to wait and find out. Why am I having a conversation with myself? Just leave me some sort of sign that you want me to continue this, I don't know why you would but it would be nice to know that someone is actually reading this. **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Secret **

**P.S Who was the lady that Kendall bumped into? You may get some unknown prize if you guess. **


End file.
